


MOM GET OUT!

by WonderfulWaterfall



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Love, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWaterfall/pseuds/WonderfulWaterfall
Summary: kylo has gone to live with his mom in the resistance and is in love with Rey.Rey and Kylo are .... fooling around when Leia opens the door...





	MOM GET OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just a one-shot, Enjoy : )
> 
> Rated explicit just in case.

2AM  
Rey’s drunken laughter was all that could be heard through out the bedrooms of the resisitance camp as they were on Kylos bed and Rey was on his lap.Kylo put his hand on her mouth.

“Shh!”

Rey licked the palm of his hand that was on her mouth. Kylo pulled his hand away from her mouth quickly.

“Rey!”

“Shhh! Bennie!”

Kylo rolled his eyes because even though he had told her that he still wanted to go by kylo she always called him Ben or when she was drunk ‘bennie’.

“I think you drank way to much”

“I drank just as much as you Bennie”

“Well obviously, we learned that you can’t handle your alcohol”

“Well, sorry some of us didn’t drink before we came to the res-istance”

she started to look sad, like she had missed out on so much that he had.He had the opportunity to have a drink and test his limits years ago, rey didn’t and doubted that she had before they started dating. He instantly wanted to comfort his girlfriend.

 “It’s ok, kitten”

After kylo called Rey kitten her eyes lit up and a huge smile came on her face.

 “Then hurry up and let’s have sexy tim-es”

kylo laughed and started to kiss her on the neck. He then started to take of her dress and her shoes leaving her only in her bra and panties.

Rey then started to take his clothes off when she was done he was completely naked except for his boxers.

Earlier that night kylo convinced Rey they should go out as they are a couple. At first she said no, her argument was that they could be spotted easily. This was a problem as Rey and kylo had started dating secretly.

 After kylo  had returned to the resistance, he realised they both had unresolved feelings for each other  so Kylo asked Rey out. Rey had immediately blushed and accepted and leaned in for a kiss when kylo had stopped her . When Rey questioned why he stopped her, he said that they should go over rules. Reys face fell. Of coarse there were rules everything with him had to be complicated.

 

The rules were:

1\. No one can find out about them

2\. They couldn’t be affectionate to each other in other people’s  presence .

3\. No sex

They had broken the third one about 2 days into their relationship.

kylo insisted that these rules were because firstly they needed to figure out what this was without everyone else’s input and secondly his mother would not be okay with them having sex because she still thought of him as her little boy that was shy and used to stand behind her as he followed her to all her meetings.

Now Rey had her head above his, nose above nose and they were both panting as they came out of a kiss for air then straight back into another.

Rey was only in her panties and bra and kylo was in his boxers.Their heads were at the foot of the bed and their feet at the pillows as that’s how they landed when they stumbled into the room.

They were kissing again this time kylo started to roll her over so he could be on top when Rey accidentally knocked over a lamp with her foot as they were switching positions. It didn’t smash, it just made a loud noise.

Just when Ben thought they may gotten away with it and was preparing to rid them of their underwear so he could thrust into her .

-knock-knock-

leia was outside the door.

 “Ben?”

Despite telling rey he didn’t want to be called Ben she continued to do it and so did his mother but he didn’t really say anything to her. She was his mother and he didn’t want to start fights.

Just as they start to here her footsteps walking away. Rey decided to voice her happiness at this.

 “ BENNIE! , I think she’s gone”

she had shouted Bennie but whispered the rest. Leia’s footsteps along with other  doors opening and more footsteps to the door could be heard.Then the footsteps stoped and a firm knock against the door was given by Leia again.

 “Rey are you in there?”

just to make it worse before Kylo could tell rey not to make a sound or put his had on her mouth to stop her from talking .

 

 “Whoops Bennie i think they know I’m in here”

all of a sudden the door was pushed open and five pairs of stunned eyes were on kylo in between reys legs with them both in only their underwear.Rey was the first to speak in a hushed drunken whisper lightly patting his bare muscular chest.

 “Bennie I think they see us”

 “Bennie?” Poe smirked "so what is this are you two just fucking ?"

 Leia just looked stunned while Poe and Finn just looked like they were going to laugh. Chewbacca looked uncertain what to think and kept looking at Leia for reassurance that this was ok and rose just looked happy for them.

Leia was the next to speak.

  “I’m so sorry Ben I shouldn’t have just-”

BB-8 suddenly rolled straight past them all and stopped at the foot of the bed frantically beeping.Rey answered flustered bb-8 .

 “Yeah BB-8 we are dating”

Poeand Finn both looked at each other rasing an eyebrow at this.

 “Dating?” Finn questioned.

Rey’s eyes darted to kylo’s for a minute before he nodded signaling that she could tell them.

 “Yeah Bennie and I are dating and have been for 4 months”

Then kylo chimed in.

 “Today was our 4 month anniversary I convinced Rey to let me take her out on one of the ships to a different planet tonight”

Everyone looked stunned now at how thoughtful kylo was.Rose was not shy in telling him what she thought.

 “That is so cute! Oh you guys are going to have the cutest babies!”

Everyone smiled at the red faces that appeared on both rey and kylo. Then chewbacca decided to say something.

 “Rey are you pregnant?”

 It was complete silence for a second before rey answered.

 “No!”Rey answered.

 “Then are you trying for human baby?”

 “No!”

 “Then why are you about to have sex with baby solo?”

Nobody even mentioned how chewbacca called Kylo baby solo. 

Rey answered his latest question.

 “For fun”

Everyone’s faces now turned disgusted but then they all saw how while kylo was on top he just kept staring into Rey’s eyes.

Everyone went back to smiling about how adorable they were but then they realised they were both nearly naked and rose faked a yawn and ran off as did chewbacca just without the yawn. After that Finn and Poe just laughed then left and BB-8 scooted away.

The only person left was Leia.

 “When your ready, you two make me some grandchildren-”

 “MOM GET OUT!”

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
